Entrance Hall
The Entrance Hall, also known as the Front Hall, - PS1 version is located on the ground floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with a wide marble staircase opposite the oak doors. Double doors to the right lead into the Great Hall and, on the other side of the hall, Slughorn's Stairs lead to the Dungeon Corridor, and another door leads to the Classroom Eleven corridor. Other corridors accessed by the hall allow passage to the staffroom corridor. History The Hufflepuff common room, the kitchens, the dungeons, and the Grand Staircase can also be accessed via the Entrance Hall. There is also an annexe off the hall where Professor McGonagall speaks to first years before the Sorting ceremony at the beginning of each school year. The Goblet of Fire was placed in the Entrance Hall during the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. There is also a balcony above the Entrance Hall and a broomstick cupboard. The house point hourglasses are also located in the Entrance Hall. Behind the scenes ]] *In the films that follow from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, as well as the video games that follow from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is shown with the doors to the Great Hall directly across from the main doors. The staircase does not appear to be marble, and there is a golden statue that appears in front of a window. The Grand Staircase is called the Marble Staircase in . *In the models of Hogwarts, there is an extra connector hallway between the Entrance Hall and the Grand Staircase that prevents the outside of the Marble Staircase Tower from colliding with some of the Great Hall's windows. However, this extra area is not represented at all in the films or video game interiors until , where its length was decreased. It is not clear how and were able to omit this area of the interior while still representing it with the exterior. It is possible that the games used textures and collision detection for the interiors that were not activated until the player entered into close proximity of the area. That would explain how those games were able to represent other architecturally impossible areas in an open world. *In , the entrance to the Grand Staircase has been greatly enlarged and above the oak door of the Great Hall there are suits of armour that come up to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. *In the film adaptation of , a large portion of the Entrance Hall's roof was blown away by spells. *The Entrance Hall's description from the books is brought to life in the video game adaptations of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban, where it's a vast room with a large marble staircase and the House Point hourglasses. The later games use the smaller room from the films and relocate the hourglasses to the staff end of the Great Hall. *In the first two films, the Grand Staircase is not directly left of the Great Hall. It was to the left then to the right of the Great Hall. This can clearly be seen when in the second film Nearly Headless Nick enters the Great Hall from the left and the Grand Staircase can clearly not be seen. *In the first two films, there is a gold statue of the Architect of Hogwarts in front of the window across from the stairs. This statue isn't seen in the third and fourth films but re-appears in the fifth and the sixth. This statue also appears in the fifth and sixth video games. The statue then replaced by the statue of the First Headmaster of Hogwarts. *In the Harry Potter films the double doors has a portcullis which is used to seal off the Entrance Hall. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Eingangshalle pl:Sala wejściowa es:Vestíbulo de entrada it:Sala d'Ingresso ru:Вестибюль Хогвартса Category:Entrances Category:Halls